Izuku Midoriya
|-|School Uniform= |-|Original Costume= |-|Upgraded Costume= |-|Costume Gamma= Summary Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia. Originally born without a Quirk, Izuku spent most of his life growing up ostracized from the paranormal community around him, though harboring a seemingly impossible vision to become a hero like his idol, the legendary All Might. Having caught the hero's attention, he has since become his close pupil and a student at Yuuei, where his valiant efforts have won him the respect of his classmates albeit forming a tense rivalry with his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou. He is a very timid person who is easily shocked by the wacky events in heroic life, but is very diligent, strong-willed, and an idealist who will always try to rescue someone in danger, often biting off more than he can chew in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least High 8-C, likely higher with 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash Name: Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (his hero name and the nickname given to him by Bakugou and is frequently referred to as such by Uraraka) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 14 (First Appearance), 15 (Time-Skip), 16 (Hero License Exam Arc) Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, Bearer of One for All Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Room level+ (Helped smash through multiple giant monsters constructed of compacted earth, plant life, and rock along with several of his other classmates, created a delayed water explosion with his Delaware Smash) | At least Large Building level (His 100% scales with a villain that was slicing through a yacht boat, smashed through every floor of a multi-story building and generated enough wind to shake debris on the top floor and crack the support pillars with an indirect blow), likely higher with 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash (His best attack did this much damage despite the fact that his opponent had countered it with his own attack) Speed: At least Subsonic with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Able to react and counter Bakugou's explosions) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Dragged several tons of trash off a beach single-handedly over the course of several months), Unknown with One for All (He almost always uses One for All for striking rather than lifting but can easily swing around an entire industrial facility without slowing down) Striking Strength: At least Room Class (Weaker than 100% but still strong enough to help blast apart a moving structure made of rock, plant life, and soil) | Large Building Class (destroyed a giant robot with one punch, calc) Durability: At least Room level+ | At least Large Building level (Is able to withstand his own physical attacks, could still remain conscious after being punched by All Might as well as by a villain who killed two other heroes with brute strength alone) Stamina: Extremely High (Trains almost constantly, he is even doing calisthenics during class), Izuku also bears an iron will despite his timid demeanor and will continue to fight for as long as he needs to. At the beginning of his career he was still able to think coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs while falling at terminal velocity after punching out a giant robot. Later on he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using 1000000% of his normal output for One for All when 100% was enough to break all of the bones in his arm even while being pummeled by a villain who easily slaughtered two veteran heroes. He regains his composure soon afterward and was able to run all the way back to his camp from the top of a small mountain and was still able to fight. Range: Human melee range, several meters with shock waves. Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume, which is designed to provide additional support and reduce the amount of damage he takes when using One for All. Intelligence: Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also bears a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains, and the general world he lives in and is very resourceful as a result. However, he lacks real combat training and thus has poor combat technique due to his inexperience with his Quirk, relying almost entirely on his wits and whatever power he can crank out of One for All to win. Weaknesses: Not as powerful as 100% and due to Deku's inexperience he is not entirely used to moving at high speed and has thus tripped on several occasions | Using 100% of One for All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. The damage can become irreversible if overused. Notable Attacks/Techniques: OneForAll100%.jpg|One for All 100% against Muscular DekuDetroitSmash.gif|Detroit Smash Delaware_Smash.png|Delaware Smash DelawareDetroitSmash.PNG|Delaware Detroit Smash Tumblr nqxkdyGJM01t5a5xlo1 500.png|One for All Full Cowl OneForAllFCShoot.png|One For All Full Cowl: Shoot Style *'One For All:' Izuku's Quirk grants him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility. However, using this Quirk damages Izuku's body as he has not yet adjusted to it. Izuku has yet to demonstrate the superhuman speed, enhanced reflexes, high durability and the ability to fly, which All Might possesses. According to All Might, Izuku's is only able to control about 5% of One for All's full power. Using that small percentage of One For All, Izuku can create wind pressure powerful enough to shatter Shouto Todoroki's ice (albeit at the cost of breaking his own bones). In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over Deku's body to help him break out of mind control. **'Detroit Smash:' The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. **'Delaware Smash:' Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. **'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' Izuku's exceeds 100% with an adrenaline-infused smash, blasting his opponent away with incredible force. This move was powerful enough to overpower Muscular's Muscle Augmentation and incapacitate him. *'One For All Full Cowl:' This technique allows Izuku to activate One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him slightly enhanced strength, speed, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. However, due to the fact that the power is spread through his body evenly rather than concentrated on a single point the overall effects are much weaker, leaving him with only slightly superhuman traits rather than the explosive power offered by 100%. **'Shoot Style:' Izuku concentrates One for All Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, granting him more power and stability and allowing him to step away from the shackles of having to imitate All Might. Key: One for All Full Cowl | 100% or More Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Geniuses Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8